


The True End (Destiel s15)

by Aturmomshouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel canon - Freeform, Fix It, M/M, Supernatural alternate ending, deanwinchester is in denial, maybe smut idk, supernatural2020, the Destiel ending we deserve, this shit will make you sob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aturmomshouse/pseuds/Aturmomshouse
Summary: The finale sucked mega ass, so this fix is meant to fill that void, and turn the last episodes into what they could’ve been if the writing made sense. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“You _changed_ me Dean, you are the most loving, caring human being that I will ever know. I love you. Goodbye, Dean.” _Those_ words played in Dean’s head like lines from a movie. They just repeated, “ I love _you.”_

Dean couldn't take it as he slumped down the wall, it all hit him at once, everything. The entire goodbye speech replaying in his mind, Cas getting covered by nothingness as he smiled down at Dean. He just couldn't take it as his phone rung, it was Sam, he couldn't seem to care as he hit ignore. He just couldn't take it as he covered his face with his hands, leaned over, and cried. He couldn't take it as he grabbed the flask from his inner pocket, took a big sip from it, and passed out on the ground. He dreamt of Castiel, instead of getting swallowed into the empty, leaned in and it was about to happen. No Billie, no empty, no Chuck, just Cas saying those three words, and leaning in. It was going to happen, Dean waited, and his face was so close, and then, he was getting shaken awake. "Dean! Come on, wake up." It was Sam and Jack. He gasped and got up, he slowly looked around, taking in what happened before he knocked out. His breathing got shaky and his eyes threatened to tear up, he gained his composure the best he could. "The dream was just getting good, Sammy." He sighed a laugh, and then fully understood the dream, the events, what he fell asleep from, and _that's_ when he did tear up, choking on his breath.

"Cas." He stated his name, maybe he'd come back, he didn't. Sam raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Jack, who held an even more confused look. "Where is Cas, Dean?" Jack asked. Dean looked up at him, “Gone.” He said, his voice gruff yet slightly choked up.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean Cas is gone?” Sam looked confused and irritated. “ The empty.” Dean answered, looking just as annoyed but mostly hurt. “You’re going to need to respond with full sentences Dean, maybe an explanation would be nice.” Sam said, concerned. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed, worry in his eyes. 

Dean huffed a sad laugh, “The stupid bastard sacrificed himself, again.” He looked up, a habit he’d picked up to try not to cry. “We paid a visit to Billie, apparently it wasn’t her making people disappear, it was Chuck. Either way she wanted to kill me, so we locked ourselves in here, Cas painted some Enochian crap on the door, but it wasn’t gonna hold for long.” Dean let out a shaky breath and continued. “ He started talking about some deal with the empty, that it would be summoned. And hell, it was summoned, it took Billie. It also took Cas. Son of a bitch knew, he knew that it would take him. And he just let it happen, he was smiling, man. “ This is when Dean couldn’t hold back, the tears fell. “He gave himself up again, just to kill Billie and save us. He know it meant eternal friggin’ empty but he did it again.” His face shifted from sadness to frustration, “Dumb son of a bitch, Cas.” He half laughed, half cried into his hands. Sam looked at his brother in awe, it was rare that he’d show this amount of emotion, anyone knows that. Jack looked down for a moment, then back up. “ We will figure it out, Dean. There has to be some way we can get him back.” He tried to assure, Dean looked up and smiled sadly, “ Wishful thinking is good kid, but I think this is out of our control.” He sniffed and got up quickly, trying to pretend that never happened. “Dean, why don’t you get something to eat? Maybe get some sleep?” Sam asked, being concerned for Dean’s current state. “I’m not very hungry Sammy, or tired. I’ll um, I’ll be in the library.” He nodded at the both of them and walked as fast as he could to the bunker library. He threw books around, searching the shelves and digging around boxes to find books on angels, books on the empty, books on resurrection, and whatever else he could find. He stacked them up and brought them to his room, shutting the door rather harshly behind him. He started with the smaller books, taking notes as if it were for a school project. He thought of a quick idea, Dean started to pray. “I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you can respond, but Cas I need you to be here. I, Cas, or Castiel if that’s how to get your attention, I absolutely can not do this Chuck bullshit without you, man. And there are obviously some things I need to say, and ask.” He dropped his head, taking a deep breath, “Please, Cas, please.” He almost expected a whoosh and a ‘Hello Dean’. But it didn’t happen, no whoosh, no ridiculously deep voice, no Castiel. “Damnit!” Dean cursed, throwing a book at the brick wall and seeing it hit the floor. By the time he had finished the books and note taking, and praying. (God, he had prayed more times in one night than all of the times in his life.) It’d been past morning, nearly 9 o’clock. He inhaled, rubbing his temples and leaving his room for some coffee. In the kitchen sat Jack at the table with a bowl of ‘Kookie Krunch’ and Sam making one of his smoothies. He thought maybe some good old teasing could maybe take his mind off of Cas, “Health freak.” He muttered, pushing Sam out of the way to get a mug and some coffee from the pot. But it was weird, instead of Sam rolling his eyes or shoving him back, he just smiled with what looked like sympathy. Once he sat down he looked with resentment at the box of cereal. “Good morning, Dean.” Jack said, smiling softy, then his face shifted to slight concern. “You didn’t sleep.” The statement startled Dean, it was so matter-of-fact, like Jack knew for sure he had gotten squat for sleep. Dean just shrugged, “ I wasn’t tired.” But he was, and now he has to function on coffee alone. He quickly changed the subject, “What was the secret code?” He questioned, gesturing to the box of cereal. Jack didn’t understand why he’s be asking about the cereal instead of a more important matter. “It was ‘Krunchtastic’”Jack answered, Dean nodded and smiled sadly, remembering how much Cas liked to go through the process of breaking the code and figuring it out. Sam understood almost right away, giving Dean an awkward pat on the back and sitting down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think we can all mostly agree that the ending of SPN was a bit ridiculous and could’ve been better. For this fic, I’m going to sort of go along with the storyline of 15x19 but also change some things up and fit it to how the ending should’ve gone.

The day was quieter than usual, the mood had been attempted to be lightened but it didn’t work. “So, what, did Cas just disappear, or?” Sam asked curiously, Dean shut his eyes briefly, “ I’d rather not talk about the details.” He responded, starting to walk back to his room, “Dean, come on. Maybe we can get him back if we know how he got there.” Sam suggested, Dean rolled his eyes and stopped walking. His answer was hesitant and quiet. “It was like a black hole in the wall. Then it was like black goop stuff, I don’t know. But then the black stuff came out of the wall, and pulled in Cas and Billie. I’m assuming it was a one way train to the empty.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “We’ll try research.” He assured, Dean laughed, “ Don’t you think I have? I read up on all the books, took notes and everything. There are only a few things that could be a possibility.” Sam’s confusion only grew, “Ok, well, how about you show me and Jack some of those possibilities?” He suggested. Dean sighed, then nodded, “Yeah. Ok, sure.”

When the three had gone through the notes and skimmed through the books. Dean had seemed to come to a conclusion, “Sammy, we’re going to hell.” Sam and Jack looked equally baffled, “What?” They said in unison. “Dean, how and why are we supposed to do that?” Sam questioned. Dean rolled his eyes, “ Rowena’s there, she could help.” He explained, turning the notes towards Sam and Jack. Sam nodded slowly, “We know that Jack’s been sucking up power, so maybe he’s strong enough to make a portal?” The statement came out as a question to Jack, the former nephilim frowned, “I’m sorry but I can’t, it’s not enough, I don’t even have enough power to be considered an angel yet.” 

Dean looked slightly defeated, “ That’s ok, Jack. We’ll figure it out.” Sam nodded in agreement. Jack looked at the floor apologetically. “I need a drink.” Dean stated, and walked outside to Baby. “Aren’t you forgetting that no one is on Earth?” Jack asked, Dean nodded, “That only means free beer.” Dean answered. Sam and Jack followed him to the car. 

As they drove back home, Jack declared that he felt a presence.


End file.
